Le Voyeur
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Observer son grand frère prendre sa douche, il n'y a rien de mal à ça, n'est-ce pas ?...


_Bon, bon, bon, honnêtement je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre ce texte, mais il me trottait dans la tête un certain temps alors je me suis décidée à tenter ce couple peu banal.. Je ne vous en voudrais pas du tout si vous trouvez l'histoire un peu étrange, voire tordue XD Mais attention, cela reste soft, hein, la perversion c'est pas trop mon truc.  
_

 _C'est un UA, il n'y a jamais eu de massacre dans le clan Uchiha._

 _Pairing: on dira que c'est un Sasuke/Itachi_

 _Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire et les personnages sont à_ _Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Résumé : « Observer son grand frère prendre sa douche, il n'y a rien de mal à ça, n'est-ce pas ?... »

* * *

 **Le Voyeur**

Le jeune Sasuke Uchiha a toujours admiré son grand frère. Après tout c'est lui l'aîné, et sur ses épaules reposent l'espoir, les responsabilités et l'honneur du clan. Leur père, Fugaku, homme peu bavard et plutôt froid, fait pourtant constamment l'éloge d'Itachi envers les autres membres Uchiha.

Et à chaque fois qu'il entend les compliments de son père, compliments qu'il attend désespérément, Sasuke ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie et une curiosité qui s'enflamme un peu plus, à chaque fois. Parce qu'en réalité, il ne sait pas grand chose d'Itachi.

Il sait que son frère aime les onigiris, le silence et la tranquillité. Il sait que sa couleur préférée est le pourpre, qu'il préfère écouter les autres plutôt que de parler de lui. Il sait aussi qu'Itachi appartient plus à la nuit qu'au jour et que la solitude le suit comme son ombre. Il connaît la tonalité de sa voix par cœur, à la fois basse et douce. Un souffle léger qui peut très vite se muer en une bourrasque glacée.

Mais pour le reste, Itachi est un mystère que Sasuke n'arrive pas à percer. A chaque fois qu'il plonge son regard dans les orbes noires de son frère, il y a comme une barrière. Une barrière qui le fait reculer, plier et devant laquelle il finit toujours par lâcher prise. Ses yeux, qu'ils aient activé le Sharingan ou non, sont redoutables et peu se sont risqués à tenter de lire en eux.

Oui, son frère est puissant, il est même une arme à lui tout seul.

Une arme protégée par une armure de glace.

Infaillible.

Indestructible.

Pourtant, Sasuke refuse de baisser les bras.

Il veut découvrir qui est réellement Itachi Uchiha, rentrer dans son intimité, tellement inaccessible.

Et ce, par tous les moyens.

OoOoOoO

Il ignore comment il est arrivé là.

Il marche dans le couloir lorsqu'il entend le ruissellement de l'eau dans la salle de bain et ses pas le mènent directement vers la porte légèrement entrouverte sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Et cette ouverture aussi mince soit-elle- ainsi que la personne qui se trouve à l'intérieur- l'attirent irrésistiblement alors il jette un œil. Juste un œil.

Il voit son frère. Il ne porte rien sur lui. Il s'est dépouillé de ses vêtements qui ne forment plus qu'une flaque sombre sur le marbre blanc.

Son frère est nu. Complètement nu. Même son armure de glace semble s'être dissoute sous la chaleur des gouttelettes qui martèlent sa peau.

Ses yeux parcourent lentement les épaules fines et blanches, le ventre mince et tonique, les muscles se mouvant devant lui dans une cadence quasiment hypnotique. Il n'arrive pas à détacher son regard du savon qui glisse sur la peau humide et qui l'invite presque à découvrir l'intimité de son frère. Son frère qu'il aimerait tant apprendre à connaître.

C'est alors qu'il se fige brusquement, réalisant avec horreur qu'il est en train d _'observer_ Itachi, nu, sous la douche. Et c'est un tel choc que son visage perd très vite de ses couleurs et qu'il retient à grand peine le gémissement qui menace de franchir ses lèvres. Il reste cloué sur place, les bras tremblants puis il parvient enfin à s'arracher à cette vision interdite et obsédante à la fois et il s'enfuit dans le couloir en courant.

Les images de son frère assaillent son esprit, tant et si bien qu'il manque rentrer dans quelqu'un au croisement d'un couloir.

« Sasuke ! » l'interpelle la voix inquiète de sa mère. « Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle. »

« Oui, oui, mère, tout va bien » se hâte-t-il de dire avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte derrière lui. Le souffle haletant, il s'appuie sur la chambranle de sa porte, se demandant inlassablement quelles sont toutes ces sensations et ces sentiments qui se mélangent dans son corps et dans sa tête.

Il en pleure presque de honte.

OoOoOoO

Il n'as pas pu s'en empêcher, il y est retourné le lendemain. L'image dénudée de son frère et offerte à ses yeux l'a hanté toute la nuit. Alors qu'il colle à nouveau son œil dans la mince ouverture de la porte une voix dans sa tête lui hurle de fermer les paupières et de reculer. De refermer tout ça dans un coin de son esprit et de ne plus jamais y repenser. Un élan de culpabilité le traverse mais il le repousse violemment, la tentation est trop forte et son regard est à nouveau happé par le corps de son aîné.

Avec ses cheveux d'un noir profond qui retombent sur sa peau d'albâtre, son visage fin et bien dessiné, Itachi a toujours été beau. Une beauté sombre et ombrageuse qui donne presque envie de s'y brûler les doigts. Dans le cas présent, ce sont les yeux de Sasuke qui sont presque brûlés tant la vue de ce corps dénudé lui embrase le cœur et l'étouffe à la fois.

Itachi ne l'a toujours pas remarqué. Il est toujours de dos ou alors il penche la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, se délassant probablement des tracas de la journée.

On a toujours complimenté Sasuke sur sa discrétion et sur sa furtivité, alors autant qu'il continue, pas vrai ?

OoOoOoOo

Il est revenu la fois d'après et encore et encore. Cela fait plusieurs jours maintenant et c'est devenu presque une obsession.

C'est étrange comme sensation. Quand il est là, à ne rien faire d'autre qu'observer, l'esprit vide et le regard captivé, il ne ressent aucune peur. Il prend son temps, il parcoure, caresse, s'attarde, sur chaque millimètre de la peau de son frère. Il connaît même le nombre de cicatrices qui parsème son corps. Des souvenirs de combats ou de missions dont Itachi ne parle jamais et qui l'a toujours un peu frustré. Parce que Itachi a toujours été pudique sur sa vie privée et professionnelle.

Quand il observe son aîné dans sa salle de bain, il se sent curieusement proche de lui. Comme s'il partageait un secret avec lui.

Mais dans la journée, lorsque Itachi est habillé, revêtu de son armure de glace, aussi inaccessible et impassible que d'habitude, Sasuke ose à peine jeter un œil sur lui. Comme si la barrière entre lui et son frère s'était à nouveau refermée.

Oui, c'est étrange comme sensation.

OoOoOoO

_ Sasuke.

La voix basse et douce le fait sursauter et son corps reste paralysé comme de grands yeux noirs et ombragés par de longs cils se posent sur lui.

_ Puisque tu es là, peux-tu aller chercher les vêtements qui se trouvent sur mon lit, s'il te plaît ?

Sasuke ne bouge pas, le regard magnétique d'Itachi semble l'engloutir de minute en minute et il lui faut toute sa volonté pour s'en détacher et quitter la porte de la salle de bain devant laquelle il se tenait. Il peut presque sentir les yeux d'Itachi le suivre du regard et lui brûler la nuque.

Quand il revient, son frère est en train de se sécher ses cheveux avec une serviette propre et moelleuse, des gouttelettes tombent en cascade sur sa peau comme des petits diamants brillants.

Pendant un moment, Sasuke a l'envie subite d'être une goutte d'eau, de tracer les contours harmonieux de son visage, de caresser les pommettes hautes et de mourir sur les lèvres pâles qui ont l'air si douces.

_ Pose les vêtements sur ce meuble, lâche la voix de son frère, le sortant brutalement de sa rêverie.

Itachi lui montre une commode posée dans un coin et il obéit machinalement. Il est tellement obnubilé par la présence de son frère qu'il remarque à peine les battements frénétiques de son cœur et sa gorge horriblement sèche.

Et lorsqu'il s'apprête à repartir, les mots que lui adressent son aîné manquent lui déclencher une crise cardiaque : « Tu peux laisser la porte entrouverte, si tu veux. »

OoOoOoOoO

« Est-ce qu'il sait ? Est-ce qu'il sait que je le regarde ? »

Cette question le taraude pendant des jours. Il n'a pas revu son frère depuis un moment, Itachi étant parti en mission pour trois semaines. Ils n'ont jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé, c'est comme si rien n'était arrivé entre eux. A croire que son frère ne savait pas que Sasuke l'avait espionné et que c'en était devenu une obsession.

Pourtant, avant de partir, Itachi a regardé son frère, une lueur amusée et quelque chose d'indescriptible dans les yeux.

« Est-ce qu'il sait ? » Est-ce qu'il sait et il me laisserait faire ? »

Sasuke s'est souvent demandé si Itachi n'avait pas fait exprès d'oublier ses vêtements sur son lit afin que son cadet les lui ramène, et qu'il sache qu'il savait qu'il l'espionnait. Mais ce serait une idée vraiment tordue, pas vrai ?

Quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke se trouve à nouveau dans le couloir, le bruit de l'eau qui coule résonne entre les quatre murs, c'est un son qu'il connaît par cœur à présent. La porte est entrouverte et c'est alors qu'il réalise qu'Itachi sait et qu'il a toujours su et que cette ouverture est une invitation en quelque sorte, une invitation à découvrir et à pénétrer dans l'intimité de son frère aîné. Tellement secret.

Alors Sasuke s'avance, pose son œil à travers l'ouverture et regarde.


End file.
